1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sports such as badminton or volleyball, played on a court. More particularly, this invention relates to a portable boundary or court marking for such sports.
2. The Prior Art
Heretofore, whenever it was desired to play a game such as badminton on a lawn or at a picnic site, for example, it has been necessary to painstakingly measure the required distances from the net to the various boundaries and then mark the boundaries by means of tape or other suitable marking material. More usually, no boundaries whatever were set up, except in a very approximate sense, and in such cases the resulting game was far from satisfactory.